


the one to hold you tight.

by earltrancy



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/earltrancy/pseuds/earltrancy
Summary: “If you don't take it I will. And I’m a lightweight. And I’d like to make a good impression on you…?”“Phil.”“Dan.”(Okay. Dan. Daniel. Dan, with the big brown eyes and criminally long lashes and bouncy curly hair and who do you think you're kidding Phil you're not going to forget his name.)





	the one to hold you tight.

**Author's Note:**

> unformatted is phil  
> italics are dan  
> parentheses are thoughts

_“This party’s kind of shite.”_

“... Talking to me?”

_“Thought I was, but -”_

“Hah, no, just -”

_“Since we're the only sad arseholes over here.”_

“Excuse me?”

_“Well, I’ve been over here nursing a vodka tonic for the past ten minutes, I’m at least going to admit to it.”_

“O-oh. Uhm -”

_“S’not an insult, mate. Like I said, shite party. Don't blame you.”_

(Alright, maybe he’s not bad. And you can't exactly disagree.) “Why’re you still here, then?”

_“Lou -” (Where even is she? Dan, you can't just lose her - oh, there.) “- wanted to go somewhere. And I am an incredible friend.”_

“How modest.”

_“I know, thank you.”_

(What a pretty smile.)

_“What about you, then?”_

“Wanted to feel festive?” (Oh wow that sounds lame.) “I dunno.”

_“That's actually cute.”_

“Oh?”

_“Mhm.” (You’re cute in general.) “Hey, two more?”_

(What? Oh he’s -) “Wait, you don't have to -”

_“Nah, don't worry about it.”_

“No, really, I -”

_“If you don't take it I will. And I’m a lightweight. And I’d like to make a good impression on you…?”_

“Phil.” 

_“Dan.”_

(Okay. Dan. Daniel. Dan, with the big brown eyes and criminally long lashes and bouncy curly hair and who do you think you're kidding Phil you're not going to forget his name. And wait why is he leaning so close what the -)

_“Thank you.”_

(The drinks. Just reaching for the drinks.)

_“Glad you changed your mind.”_

“What? Oh, yeah. Guess I trust you, Dan.”

_(Adorable.)_

“Cheers?”

_(Oh my God.) “Hah. Sure, cheers.”_

(I am almost thirty-one years old, I can be calm around attractive men.)

_“I like the way my name sounds in your mouth, by the way.”_

(Holy fucking shit.)

“Uh - th- uhm. Thanks?”

_“Mhmmm.”_

(... He knows exactly what he's doing, doesn't he?)

_“Do you flush when you drink, Phil?”_

“Sorry?”

_“Just ‘cause this -” (Smooth skin. And he's so pale, I bet he'd go red anywhere I touc- okay, yeah, we are not getting on that train of thought, Dan) “- well, it's cute. Is it the vodka, or is it my fault?”_

(Can you stop getting close enough to kiss me oh my god you're pretty enough that I’d just do it oh god I probably look like an actual tomato.)

_“Mn. Guess I have my answer, then.”_

(I wanna wipe that smirk off your stupid, gorgeous face.) “You’re not playing fair, Dan.”

_“I don't tend to.”_

“What - where’re you going?” (Geez, sound more pathetic.)

_“To feel festive? I don't know.”_

“Now that's just rude.”

_“And that pretty little smile shows just how offended you are?”_

“Are you going to point out _every_ embarrassing thing I do?”

_“Wouldn't you like to know?”_

“... I should have seen that coming.”

_“Probably.” (I kinda wanna just -) “Anyway, wish me luck, Phil.”_

(He could do phone sex hotlines with that whisper.) “Mm. Luck.”

(Nothing?)

(Oh wait.)

(I'm not going to look yet, I’m gonna be cool. Smooth. Smooth Lester.)

_(Really might as well go check on Louise, first - nope, yeah, she's fine. Oh, and waving. Yes, hi Louise, I’m socializing, be proud of me.)_

_(Well, maybe not proud.)_

_(But I did sort of forget how easy this is, dancing.)_

(I can probably look now, right? I’m gonna - oh shit.)

_(More like rhythmic grinding than dancing I guess - Dan, now is not the time for logistics - aaand this guy is hard.)_

(His hair bounces when he moves I kinda really like how he rolls his hips and how his shirt hitches up when he pulls that guy's hair and God he's beautiful.)

(That's so cringe but I can't even take it back Dan is _beautiful_ and he should be dancing with _me.)_

(Oh _now_ he looks.)

 _(I hoped you’d be watching me.)_

(Is he teasing me?)

 _(Come here. I’d rather do this with you.)_

(Fuck.)

 _(I want you.)_

(Fuck it.)

 _“Find someone else to cum on, sweetheart, these jeans are worth more than your ride home.”_

(Holy _shit.)_

“Well, that was kind of mean.” 

_“He was distracting me from someone far more interesting, to be fair.”_

“Bit unfair to use the poor thing to get my attention, isn't it?”

_“How presumptuous, Phil.”_

“You don't make yourself subtle, Dan.”

_“That's true.”_

(So close again.)

_“I’m a little selfish, I guess.”_

“How’s that?”

_“I wanted you, so I made you come.”_

“God.”

_(Heh. Pff.) “What, too cheesy?”_

“I’m just pissed that you pull it off.”

_“Phil.”_

“Yeah?”

_“Quit stroking my ego and dance with me.”_

“How charming.”

_“Aren't I?”_

“I can't really dance, though.”

_“I’ll teach you.”_

(What does th-?)

_“Relax, baby. Hands here.”_

“Dan -”

_“You'll figure it out.”_

(...)

(Dan.)

(The guy with the nice ass and the expensive jeans who can make himself my only coherent thought, apparently.)

_“See, I told you you’d get it.”_

(His voice in my ear and then his hands on my back and he’s backing his ass into my crotch even harder and speaking of harder, uh.)

_(I wanna see his face.) “... You're red as a fucking beet.” (And touch his face.) “Something getting to you?”_

“Cocky bastard.”

_“Thank you.”_

“Fuck you.”

_“Insult or invitation?” (Take. A. Hint.)_

“Do those puppy dog eyes get you anything you want?”

_“Generally.”_

“And what do you want?”

_(Fuck, yes.) “You.”_

_(And I’ll prove it.)_

(Oh! Oh - God, of course you're a good kisser, too.)

“... I’ll call an Uber?”

_“Be right out.”_

__________

dheezy > hey can you come make sure lou’s ok we're at that party and i’m about to leave

hazelslays > why are you leaving so early?

dheezy > do you really want to know

hazelslays > jesus Christ

hazelslays > where are you

dheezy > sent a location

hazelslays > i’ll be right there

dheezy > love you hazel <33

hazelslays > i love you too, whore

__________

(What th- oh.)

(Dan.)

(I shouldn't recognize the shape of his lips already.)

_“Hey, sweetheart.”_

“That's a nice hello.” 

(You could really mess me up, Daniel Whoever-you-are.)

_“Don't I get a hi back?”_

“Hi back.”

_(Really.)_

(Haha!) “Kidding.” 

_“... Mm. Much better.”_

__________ 

_“You know those nice fancy taxis with the tinted windows?”_

“You're feeling me up in a middle-aged woman’s minivan, and _that's_ what you're going to whisper at me?” 

_“I usually take those when I go out -”_

“Why am I not surprised?” (I think everything he's wearing is name-brand.) 

_“Because I look like this on purpose. I’m rich and I like nice things, sue me.”_

“You suit it.” 

_“I know.” (Quit making me smile. Don't actually. Just ugh.)_

“You were saying?” 

_“I think if I’d’ve called a cab we’d be fucking behind the privacy screen.”_

(Ohmygod.) 

(Breathe, Phil.) “And what makes you think that?” 

_“God, I love how you blush so easy.”_

(Maybe this lady can't hear us whispering but she can definitely see you kissing my neck and okay I'm guessing you don't care.) “Not my fault you're so handsy.” 

_“Not my fault you're so hot.”_

(I don't think I care either.) “So unfair. You probably cheat at checkers.” 

_(How are you panting and talking about checkers at the same time? And why is it cute?) “I’m actually pretty good at checkers.”_

“We should play sometime." 

_“Just to see if I play fair?”_

“You’re the… _mmm,_ the one who…” 

_“Sorry, am I being distracting?”_

“See! Unfair.” 

__________ 

“Easy, at least let me close th… _mmm fuck.”_

_“Nice place.”_

(You are really something else.) 

_“Show me where we're going, baby.”_

_________ 

_“Lie back for me.”_

(Something makes me so willing to do what you say.) 

_“There you go. So pretty.”_

(Your voice, maybe. It's rich and smooth and sugary. Molasses-ey.) 

_“So - fucking - pretty. Just want to kiss you everywhere. Touch you everywhere.”_

“Please, yeah, touch me.” 

_“Aren't you sweet? Already saying ‘please.’”_

“You - sshit, _Dan.”_

__

__

_“I knew you'd be sensitive. I bet hickies last forever on you.”_

“Can you go two seconds without being a smug bastard?” 

_“I do really wanna blow you, so.”_

__

__

“Jesus. Well-played.” 

_“Is that a yes?”_

“Pretty please?” 

_(Little shit.)_

_“Oh,_ oh, hnn.” 

“Mm, _Dan…_ Dan, feels so good, please more.” 

_(As hot as it is that you're curling your fingers in your sheets just from a blowjob, let me just.)_

“Wha… What is it, baby?” 

_(Is it a sin to think someone's adorable while you literally have his dick in your mouth?)_

_“Hands… here.”_

(His hair is as soft as it looks - oh.) 

_“You can pull, if you want. Be kind of hot actually.”_

“How are you… so good at this...?” 

_“Practice. And maybe I'm trying to impress you a little bit.”_

“It’s working.” 

(Big brown puppy eyes long cute nose soft soft soft pink lips I want you mine so badly already.) 

_(That's it, do that, do that, hnng.)_

_(You like pet my hair every time I pull up and you make these sexy little whining noises that just make me want to tease you more.)_

“Dan… close, so close, please.” 

_“What are you asking me, gorgeous?”_

“Nnn I don't _know_ just _kiss_ me.” 

“... On the lips, smartass.” 

_“Should have been specific.”_

(It's probably dangerous how intoxicating you are.) 

_(I like you I like you I like you so much.) “I wanna make you scream.”_

“What makes you think… _ah,_ think you could?” (God, you could.) 

_“You've been so good for me, haven't you? So good.”_

“I’m not a dog.” 

_“Ha. But you're such a good boy.”_

“Oh my god.” 

_“And I bet I can make you beg like a bitch.”_

__

__

(That should _not_ be as hot as it is.) “Want you.” 

_“Want me how, Phil?”_

“Damn it, _fuck_ me.” 

_“Mm.”_

“Daaan…” 

_“Wanna try a little harder, sweetheart?”_

(You know what? Two can play at this game.) “I’m a good boy.” 

_(Fucking shit your hands your hands.) “Then you better act like it.”_

“Or what, baby?” 

_“I’ll make sure your fucking neighbors know my name.”_

“Pl- _please.”_ (Wait, shit, what?) 

_(... That's so fucking hot.) “Bet you'd love that, wouldn't you? Want me to make you cry and beg so loud the whole building knows who you belong to.”_

“Yeah, _yeah,_ Dan, god _please_ I want you so bad.” 

_“Mmn, what was that, Phil?”_

(You're still a smug bastard but oh my god I don't even _care.)_ “Fuck me, fuck me please. Please.” 

_(I’ve never wanted someone_ mine _this fucking badly.)_

_“You have a condom, gorgeous?”_

“Top drawer. Lube too.” 

(Can you get high off kisses? Maybe Dan’s are just addictive.) 

_“Can I stretch you?”_

“Mm, yes.” 

_“Gonna start with two, okay?”_

“Go fast, I can take it.” 

_“I’m pretty big, sweetheart, easy.”_

(You're some perfect mixture of lewd and condescending to lovely and caring and shit I shouldn't be calling you perfect and hnnn Dan, Dan.) 

_“Feel good?”_

“So good, more please.” 

_“You're so pretty, Phil. Doing so well.”_

“D-dan, oh…” 

“Hhhh ohmygod there right there don't stop -” (... And there's the evil smirk again fuck.) 

“Mmmm, Dan! Please, baby, please - need you so bad.” 

_“God, you're so fucking beautiful. Can I -”_

“Fucking _yes.”_

(I wanna get so used to you kissing down my shoulders while you're pushing into me it's so intimate and good and hhhh.) 

_(I want to spoil you rotten, I want to make you feel so good you get dizzy, you're so perfect.)_

“You can move.” 

_“Okay, baby.”_

“Ss… So fucking big.” 

_“Does it hurt?”_

“God, no, I love it.” 

_“Mmm, glad to hear that.”_

“Go faster.” 

_“Phil, you feel fucking amazing, sweetheart, oh my god…”_

“Touch me, please?” 

_“What - a good boy. My good boy, yeah?”_

_“Yesyesyes_ yours make me yours - fuck me harder, make me scream for you.” 

_“Your - hnnn - your wish is my command.”_

“Hhhj please…” 

“I - ff- Dan!” 

_“I’m s-so close, baby, shit.”_

“Me too, can I please…?” 

_“Fuck, were you waiting?”_

“...” 

_“You're so fucking hot, holy shit. Wanted to be my good boy, huh? Come, baby. Come for me, Phil.”_

(Dan Dan Dan _Dan.)_

(Only coherent thought again.) 

_“Gonna - hhhnh -”_

_(Phil.)_

__________ 

“Hah! Hey, look.” 

_“Yeah?”_

“Happy three-minutes-after New Year.” 

_“... Oh.”_

“Something wrong?” 

_“Nah. Just… I missed it again.”_

“Well, you were still there, even if you didn't see the exact time.” 

_“That's what I mean, though.”_

“What is?” 

_“The exact time. I’m twenty-six years old, but I've never actually waited for it with someone.”_

“But that doesn't mean anything about you.” 

_“I know, yeah. The concept of time is effectively pointless. But kissing someone at midnight still seems nice.”_

“... Hey, Dan?” 

_“Hm?”_

“Are you busy next December? Towards the end of the month.” 

_“...You know? I think I’m free.”_

__________ 

_Bzzzz._

“Hff..?" 

_Bzzzz._

“Oh. Dan, your phone.” 

_“What’s - Ah. I’m sorry, did it wake you?”_

“I really should have been up anyways." 

_“There is no such thing, you go back to sleep.”_

“Ha, fine.” 

_________ 

sprinklerino  > you left me behind you better have at least actually gotten lucky 

dheezy > lucky is an understatement 

sprinklerino > better. you're forgiven. 

sprinklerino > where are you though? 

dheezy > his place 

sprinklerino > you slept over? 

dheezy > yeah? 

sprinklerino > and he's better than lucky 

dheezy > definitely 

sprinklerino > i swear to God if you don't ask him out 

dheezy > thank you for your brilliant insight louise but i’m already on it 

___________ 

_“Hey, sleepyhead.”_

“You're still here?” 

_“Didn't want to leave while you were sleeping. And I also don't quite know where I am to be honest.”_

“That's cute. And reasonable.” 

_“I thought so. But Phil?”_

“Yeah?” 

_“Are you free next Friday?”_

“Hey, you know? I think I am.”

**Author's Note:**

> ⚘ tumblrs:  
> main / ourstarbucksofa  
> nsfw writing / glitchdh
> 
>  _maybe it's much too early in the game_  
>  _ah, but i thought i'd ask you just the same_  
>  _what are you doin' new year's, new year's eve?_  
>  __________
> 
> i'm (quite) a bit late, but happy new year!
> 
> i tried dialogue only just to see if I could do it and it's. Not As Easy As It Looks but i think i did pretty well. and it was fun. also, if you're gonna complain about top dan: you could have clicked away, go eat a vegetable and let me write what i want ♡


End file.
